fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Zentech Studios
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Day 1 (April 12) Welcome to Zentech Studios's booth at the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase. I'm your host, White, and we've got some pretty cool stuff to show off over the next few days.First up is a fairly important step in Zentech Studios's future. I'd like to introduce you to a brand-new console that we designed, known as the... This console is designed more or less like a tablet; hence the name, Zentablet. However, it comes with a controller, so you can still play games on it.Speaking of games...rather than using disks for games, the Zentablet has games as downloadable apps, via the Zen Store. A few come free on the system with certain packages (such as AoWinNN), while most have to be payed for. However, this makes it seem like you can't buy the games at the store. But in reality, you can! Most game stores sell cards, similar to Nintendo eShop Redeeming Cards, that come with a code that allow you to get a game on it. This saves the hassle of making disks, while still having games purchasable manually. Earlier I mentioned AoWinNN as a game for said system. This is because all recent games by Zentech Studios (AoWinNN-onward) are going to be playable on both systems. However, while for some games it is pretty much the same as the NRS version, like TLoC, some games, such as AoWinNN, will play the same, but have similar-yet-varying stories between the two games. One such example is that AoWinNN's roster will be cut into pieces, with some characters being on both consoles, and others being on one or the other. This not only saves space, but makes it easier to keep track of who's where. This has been the presentation of the Zentablet. I hope you join us tomorrow for a presentation of many new games. Day 2 (April 13) Alright, so today's presentation is of a variety of new games, which will be revealed one after another. Please stay tuned for each, as it may get overshadowed by the next one if too much time is wasted getting here. Game 1= Kirby Battle Royale is a fighting game starring Kirby characters, originally owned by Keyhole Gaming, but rights to the game were given to Zentech Studios, and we plan on, for the most part, completely redoing it. This involves making it for the Zentablet (introduced yesterday), as well as adding to (we won't be removing any content; only adding) the roster, stages, trophies, EVERYTHING. Look forward to that later on. And, now to Y, with the presentation of Game 2 on the agenda: Kirby: Legend of the Amethyst Moon. |-| Game 2= Metallix is a sandbox game that plays somewhat similarly to a cross between Terraria and Minecraft. Obviously, from the name, it focuses a lot on metals, mining, etc. There's a lot we can cover here, but I'll save that for the main page. This is our protagonist, Vellfir. It's your job to control him, what he does, and how he survives. This isn't too much of a feat, however, as there are really only problems at night. While he may look small, he does pack quite a punch in battle. *coughcoughforeshadowingcoughcough* This is pretty much it on Metallix for now. I hope you look forward to this game. I hope to see you in a bit for the reveal of a soon-to-be flagship series. |-| Game 3= Viran's Destiny is a soon-to-be-flagship series of Zentech Studios, starring a young woman named Viran (obviously). The game plays somewhat like a 2.5D platformer, with RPG and puzzle elements scattered in the middle. However, one key tool allows for an interesting gameplay experience: the Sign Tab. The Sign Tab is a device found by Viran in some undecided place, which has the ability to do certain things when you draw signs on it. However, as we can't get the Sign Tab specifically to the player, we programmed the NRS to be able to draw signs when in TV mode. In Console mode, as well as on the Zentablet, however, you have to open up a different menu to draw the signs. That's all I can think of to mention about Viran's Destiny at the moment. I'll see you guys in a little bit for the reveal of another soon-to-be flagship series. |-| Game 4= Soulstorm is another soon-to-be-flagship series of Zentech Studios, consisting of platformers - with a twist. Rather than trying to get through the level without dying, it's a puzzle game where the goal is to get to the end after dying. The main protagonist itself will explain what I mean. This is Quaz, the main character of the Soulstorm series. He may seem like a normal-looking ghost, but after dying, a sorcerer put a curse on him, causing him to come back to life after five minutes of being dead. As it turns out, Quaz would rather stay a ghost than be alive, so his goal is to get to the sorceror, and defeat him, as a ghost. Thus, he must be positioned right so that he dies as soon as he comes back to life. This allows for a unique concept that hasn't been seen much in video games. More info on this game will be revealed as soon as the game's page is created. I hope to see you soon for the final game I'll be presenting, as we've also got a presentation coming up by Zentech Studios employee Asuna. |-| Game 5= Kid Icarus: Remembrance is a 3D third-person shooting game, similar to its predecessor, Kid Icarus: Uprising. However, there are also 2D sidescrolling segments, having Pit relive his adventures from the original Kid Icarus, while also involving characters from Uprising. New weapon categories are added, such as Hammers, Shields, Nunchuks, Spears, Edges, Whips, Maces, and Darts. There are also (obviously) new weapons in returning categories. There are also new gods, humans, angels, EVERYTHING. Plus a guest appearance by Danni! That's all for the showcase of KI:R. I'll see you later for the conclusion of today's presentations. |-| Conclusion of the Day's Presentations= Well, today went well in terms of the Showcase. Five games were shown off, and it was the actual reason for the Showcase to begin with. Happy Fanniversary, everyone, and I'll see you tomorrow for a very important announcement. Haha, you thought we were only showing off five games today? Fat chance! We've got one more game for ya, folks, and trust me, it'll be good. Velocity Fighters is actually a game I showed off in the latest issue of the Zentech Weekly (which you should check out if you haven't done so already), and is an author-appeal umbrella developed by Y and I. We plan on making it expansive as crap, but we don't have a set story in mind yet. I just wanted to make it a bit more public. Welp, that's really it for this. I hope to see you guys tomorrow for the announcement. =P Day 3 (April 14) So, remember how I was saying there was a really important announcement for the Showcase today? Well, here it is... Yup, my little bro is joining the wiki today. Made him wait for about a month until today rolled around, just to keep it a secret. Trust me, he'll be fine, or I'll make sure he's not on for a while. =P Well, that's all we have to show off for the showcase. There's not gonna be a Zentech Weekly tonight, as I'm pretty much out of material. This is White, signing out. Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages